majestyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majesty 2: The Fantasy Kingdom Sim
Note: The wikia for Majesty 2 is available at http://majesty2.wikia.com/ Gameplay The gameplay is still the quirky kingdom SIM that veterans will know and newbies will love. You are the "Sovereign" who will control building the kingdom but the heroes will be controlled by the AI with each having their own personalities, the most control you will have over your heroes will be danger, defend, explore, and attack flags that will influence them with rewards. Heroes The heroes of Ardania are the real focus of the game. They drive the economy and fight enemies. Heroes can be recruited at their own guilds. There are many classes and abilities, ranging from the arcane Mage to the armored Paladin. Heroes can be formed into groups where they are more cooperative with each other, with skills varying depending on the composition of heroes. At the end of each mission, your favorite hero can be promoted to a "Lord", which allows them to be summoned in later quests assuming you build a hall of lords. Low-tier heroes can be "promoted" into higher, specialized heroes, which opens up new possibilities in development. Plot 500 years have passed since the unification of the realm of Ardania. During this time, many celebrated kings ruled, and foes of old were vanquished. Into this world was born King Leonard, who became worried over his place in history, as there were no great enemies left to conquer. The weight of his royal ancestry led him to summon a most powerful demon in an attempt to banish it. His attempt to garner a name for himself failed when the demon killed the king and usurped his throne. In the days of the demon's rule, Ardania crumbled and fell back to its chaotic past. Many had vied for the throne, but it appeared the true heir to Ardania had finally been found. Differences from the original Majesty Majesty 2 shares several features and hallmarks of Majesty: The Fantasy Kingdom Sim. Still, there are changes that have been made to both gameplay and story. Several gameplay features remain unchanged, such as the player holding power over buildings, rewards, and magic. One significant visible change known is the shift from a 2D to a 3D environment. This allows the camera to orbit smoothly, unlike the first game which was locked in orientation. According to the publisher and developer, the shift to a 3D engine is also why the game does not provide any sort of random map generator. Some buildings, such as the trade post and temples, have a maximum number cap and can only be built on pre-designated locations. Another announced change is to the class system. Not only are there more diverse classes, but also higher tiered classes. One of the new base classes, the Cleric, will serve as a healer and an offensive magic user, she can be upgraded to a Light Priestess of Agrela or a Dark Priestess of Krypta as long as the accompanying temple is already built.Paradox is working to provide more character detail, so every character, hero, monster, and object in the game will look different every time. The heroes' armor will change based on level, enchantments, and what they wear. Among the changes between the Majesty 2 and its predecessor is the existence of a unifying storyline, which will take place in a world 500 years after the events of the original Majesty. This contrasts the scattered mission-by-mission campaign mode of Majesty. Several monster races, and even some gods, have disappeared in the gap, and new enemies have appeared. Additional changes include lack of cooperative play, no sandbox or freeplay modes. Guides Category:Browse